


Meet Me By The Woods

by Forestfire34720



Category: It Lives (Visual Novels)
Genre: Gen, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestfire34720/pseuds/Forestfire34720
Summary: “Meet me by the woods.One hour.Tell no one.There’s something you all need to see.”In which Andy, Dan, Stacy, Lucas, Ava, and Lily learn that one friend isn’t quite so unforgivable and another friend may be dead but isn’t lost yet.





	Meet Me By The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. Ergo, I don't own It Lives, any It Lives characters, Choices, Pixelberry, or anything other than the words shown here in this specific order.
> 
> I tried to leave Devon's gender ambiguous, which is why I used the pronoun "it." However, since my character is male, I may have accidentally referred to Devon as a "he" at some point, so please let me know if I did so.

**ANDY**

_Meet me by the woods._

_One hour._

_Tell no one._

_There's something you all need to see._

Andy looks down at the texts, then at the location specified afterward, rereading them like they will change if he stares hard enough. All around him, his friends look at their own phones. The messages had come from some unknown person who initiated a group text. All of them had sent varying replies and inquiries back, but the perpetrator had not answered.

That had been half-an-hour ago.

It had been unanimous: they need to meet, ASAP. Now they are all rereading the mysterious messages and trying to discern the purpose behind them.

Finally, Andy voices their single, shared thought:

"Who the hell is this? And what the hell do they want?"

They all look at each other, mixtures of wariness and confusion flashing across their faces. And behind that, Andy can see hints of fear. They may have conquered their demons — or rather, _a_ demon — three years ago, but none of them can deny that they aren't still scared of the shadowy entity and the woods it resides in.

And it has to be related to that, doesn't it? It has to mean something. This text is sent specifically to all of them — Tom and Connor weren't included. Not that Tom could've made it in time, being all the way over in Pine Springs, but still. Only part of their friend group have been contacted. And asking to meet by the woods...

Maybe Andy is wrong, but he can't shake the suspicion that it has to do with a certain friend of theirs, dead for three years now. And he knows the rest of them do as well.

"Maybe... maybe it's just a prank?" Lily suggests.

After a moment, Dan shakes his head. "I don't think so."

"Same," Stacy agrees. "All of us, together? To the woods? Can't be a coincidence."

"But who would want us to go there?" Lucas asks.

They're quiet for a minute as they think, and then Andy says slowly, "I can think of one person..."

Stacy understands immediately. Her voice hardens. "Noah."

Andy nods.

"But why would Noah want us to go there?" Lucas shifts uneasily from foot-to-foot.

Ava scowls fiercely. "To try to finish what he started. What else?"

"Why would he even come back here?" Lucas continues. "And to call us all at once? Wouldn't it be smarter to summon us one-by-one?"

"You don't think it's a trap?" Lily asks.

He hesitates. "I don't know," the tall man admits. "It doesn't feel like one..."

"...but it didn't feel like one three years ago," Dan finishes softly.

Lucas nods.

There's a heavy, pregnant pause.

"So..." Ava finally says, cutting through the silence. "Are we going?"

* * *

**DAN**

Dan can feel hyperventilation coming on just thinking about going back into the dark, forbidding woods.

It's been a long time since Dan — since any one them — have set foot in the woods. He knows he isn't crazy, knows Redfield, Jane, whoever, can't use that against him anymore, but that doesn't mean he wants to return. It doesn't mean he wants to go back to those nights of waking up screaming, drenched in sweat that feels like blood, gasping like he's suffocating.

_Remember: just in... out... in... out..._

His breathing slows and resumes normally. He catches Stacy glancing at him worriedly and gives her a subtle nod. He's okay now.

"Going?" Andy repeats. "You mean... back into the woods?"

"It's not like we're going to learn anything by staying here," Ava answers with a shrug.

"I... that's true," Lucas says. "But... I don't know..."

"It could be dangerous," adds Lily.

"It could. But I think we should go," Andy offers. "This could be a lead. I... well, who else _could_ it be, texting us and asking to meet by the woods?"

Stacy nods. "If it is Noah..." Her face tightens angrily. "Well, I'm not going to pass up the chance to catch that bastard."

"Agreed." There's a hint of a snarl in Ava's voice.

_In... out... in... out..._

"Well..." Lucas hesitates. "I guess if you all want to go, I'll go too."

"Me too," Lily chimes in.

"Dan?" Stacy turns to him. "You haven't said much. What do you think?"

"Hmm?" Dan startles out of his thoughts. Registering the question, he drops his gaze and stares at the ground, considering. He doesn't want to go back, but... "I... I think we should. We should at least see what it's about. And if it's Noah..." _...I could use some closure._ He stuffs his hands in his pockets. There's so much left unsaid between him and Noah. He was able to catch up with the others afterward, but not Noah.

A small voice murmurs, _Not Devon either, not really._ He squeezes his eyes shut briefly.

_In... out... in... out..._

"Sounds like we're all in agreement," Stacy declares.

"Well," Lucas says, "if we're going to do this, then we should be prepared."

"I've got a crowbar in the back," Andy says, gesturing to his car.

Lily's eyebrows shoot up. "You just carry a crowbar around with you?"

He shrugs, and a smile flits across his lips. "I like to be prepared."

Lucas shakes his head and glances around. "Well, I don't have a crowbar handy, and it's getting a little late to grab something from home..."

Lily points at the ground to a sturdy-looking stick. "How about that?" she suggests.

The tall man hefts it, testing its weight and giving it a few practice swings. "It'll do."

_In... out... in... out..._

Soon, they're all equipped. Dan accepts a stick of his own — but he lets it hang loosely by his side. He may be a big, strong, and burly football player, but fighting? Well... it's never really been his thing. He recoils from the idea of intentionally hurting others.

They pile into their cars and drive up to the spot specified in the messages. There's a little clearing, half in the woods, overgrown but still relatively open. They cautiously come forward and check their surroundings, weapons at the ready; but no one's there. They're alone.

"Where are they?" Andy wonders.

"How long until we're supposed to meet?" Lily asks.

Lucas checks his watch. "Still ten minutes or so left."

The time ticks by slowly. Andy paces impatiently; Stacy clenches her fists and stares into the trees. Soon, Ava joins Andy. Lily and Lucas scuff the dirt and mess with plants to distract themselves.

And Dan leans forward on the hood of a car, massaging his temple. He almost can't believe that this is happening. But he also can't deny that whatever is going to happen, it's three years coming.

Minutes pass. All of them grow fidgety, glancing more frequently at the tree line to see if someone is coming.

But no one appears.

Dan finds his thoughts wandering. At first, it's just about school, his classes and the degree he's aiming for. That leads into the why; the dark woods, the shadowy being, the blazing touch, the fiery anger...

Dan shakes himself mentally, trying to shed himself of those thoughts.

_Focus. In... out..._

_It won't be long now. Won't be —_

A slouched figure steps from the forest.

* * *

**NOAH**

Noah's finger hovers over the "send" button. He rereads the latest message he's composed; he's probably rewritten it a thousand times over, and even now, he's tempted to declare it unsatisfactory and delete it. Before he can, a shape, more familiar than his own face now and standing behind him to peer over his shoulder, speaks.

" _...sending it...?_ " The voice is uncertain, but there's an undertone of " _just do it_ " that after a year he can hear very clearly.

Noah swallows and steels himself. He's put it off long enough already. He can't let it down, not again. "Yeah. Yeah, I got this. I can do this."

Before he can lose his nerve, Noah stabs a finger down on the button and jams his phone into his pocket.

"Well, it's sent."

" _...friends... coming...?_ " it whispers, hesitant hope in its voice. The shadows flicker and shift, and though the eyes are but burning lights in an amorphous head, Noah can see his old friend inside them.

"Yes," he says with a nod. The being instantly brightens, the white shifting to a bright blue. He gestures to the woods. "We've got some time to spare. Why don't you go prepare yourself?"

The specter cocks its head in confusion, and Noah elaborates, "Mentally, I mean. Know what you're gonna say and all that. Just be back in an hour, okay?"

Understanding, it nods cheerfully. " _...go prepare... yes..._ " It swoops off, already mumbling to itself.

Noah turns away and sighs deeply. "I hope they come," he murmurs to himself. "I really, really hope so."

For the next hour, he paces just inside the tree line, wracked with nerves. Noah can barely believe this is actually happening. How will they react? What will they do? He grimaces, remembering how Tom had greeted him — and that was with a guy he had barely known! These all used to be his close friends, and he had stabbed them in the back. And most of them aren't exactly the forgiving type.

Noah checks the time. Only a couple minutes left. His chest tightens anxiously; his heart thuds loudly. His mouth feels unnaturally dry, and he can't calm his shuddering breathing. Everything in him is screaming to leave now, to put this off just one more day. He's not ready! He can't do this, not yet!

_"But you should. The others deserve to know that Devon's... out here. Like this."_

Noah closes his eyes as Tom's words echo in his mind. He wants to disregard them so badly... but he can't bring himself to do so. Tom is right. He has to do this, and he has to do it now. No more putting it off. So with a force of will that he wishes he had years before, Noah quashes the urge to run away — _again_ — and steels himself.

It's time.

He steps past a tree — and there they are, waiting. All of them. Taking a deep breath, he forces his feet to carry him the wood's edge. They spin at the sound of his footsteps, eyes going wide. Shock, fury, and bewilderment flashes across their faces.

Noah clears his throat awkwardly.

"Hey guys."

* * *

**STACY**

"You!"

Stacy rushes forward and, before any of her friends can stop her, punches Noah straight on the jaw. He stumbles back and cries out, hands flying up defensively.

"Wait, wait!"

"Shut up," Ava snarls, stalking forward. She cracks her knuckles threateningly, Andy following just behind her. Lily, Dan, and Lucas don't join them, but Stacy doesn't have to look back to know they're glaring at their former friend.

"You have some nerve, showing your face here," Stacy growls.

The three of them glower at Noah.

One hand still up guardedly, Noah rubs his jaw with the other. "Ow."

"You deserve worse," Andy says darkly.

"Yeah... I do," he admits. "A lot worse."

"Well, at least you're honest about it," Dan says coolly and unsympathetically, coming up beside them. Lucas follows just behind him, and after him, Lily. "Our friend _died_. You deserve a lot more than a punch to the face."

"And I'm happy to oblige." Andy raises a fist threateningly, and Noah flinches back.

"Wait!" His eyes are wide and pleading. "I'm not here to do anything bad! I swear!" Under his breath, Stacy can hear him murmur, "And I thought Tom was angry..."

"What's Tom got to do with this?" Andy, clearly overhearing, narrows his eyes and grabs Noah aggressively by the shirt. "If you've hurt him, I swear — "

"Chill, dude, okay?" Noah blurts out. "I haven't hurt him! Haven't even touched him! In fact, Tom's the reason I'm even here right now!"

Andy falters. "I... What?"

"He... he told me I should do this," Noah hesitantly says. "And he's right. I... I've put this off for too long."

"So what _are_ you doing here, then?" Lucas asks angrily.

Noah straightens, looking Lucas in the eye.

"I told you," he says quietly. "There's something you need to see. Something you need to know. I... I know I was a horrible friend."

"Yeah. You were."

"Horrible doesn't even begin to cut it."

Noah doesn't meet Ava's eyes, and he flinches back from Stacy's vehement tone. Still, the coward manages to find his voice.

"I was stupid, and I made stupid mistakes," he continues, eyes downcast. "I let anger and... and the past cloud my judgement. I regret everything now, but I know regret can't take it back."

"Get to the point," interrupts Stacy, unrelenting.

Noah swallows. "Maybe I can't take back the past, but... but I can make amends in the future. I wanted to apologize, for everything. For what I did then, and what I haven't done since. So..." He blinks quickly, and Stacy can see crocodile tears in his eyes. "...I'm sorry. For lying, for betraying you all... for Devon."

There's a moment of silence. Some of her friends are gazing at Noah with uncertainty, even sadness, in their eyes; but Stacy is unmoved.

"Is that it?" She clenches her fists, mixed between furious and incredulous. "Our friend died; _you_ ran away like a coward and went unpunished for _murdering_ Devon. Now you come back after three years and all you have to say is _'I'm sorry'_?"

Noah slumps his shoulders. "I... you're right. It's not enough. But... I was telling the truth when I said you all had to see something."

"Because the last several surprises you've had for us have been so wonderful," she says contemptously.

"Stacy..." Lily begins, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe... I think maybe we should listen — "

"No." Stacy shrugs off Lily's hand uncompromisingly. "He's a liar and a coward. I’m not listening to a single word that comes out of his lying mouth.”

"I promise, you're going to want to see this!" Noah cries.

"The only thing I want to see is my fist on your face," snaps Stacy.

She pulls back her fist as her friends let out a flurry of protests —

"Stacy, just hold on — " Dan tries.

"Maybe we should — " Lucas attempts.

"Let's let him — " Lily suggests.

— and then... a coil of black smoke rises up and coalesces beside Noah.

* * *

**LUCAS**

Lucas's heart clenches in terror at the familiar sight of the blazing eyes. He can feel the racing thumps inside his chest.

Lily and Dan freeze up numbly.

Andy and Stacy leap back with a startled cry.

Ava swears colorfully.

And Lucas — stares.

What can he possibly say? What can he possibly do?

If this is a trap, the two have them, well and truly. What will they do?

Redfield, Jane, Devon. All of them had worn that face, had joined with the Power. And he doesn't know who looks back at him now. Will it be Redfield, the monster who killed their friend? Jane, who made their lives hell and ensnared them in her web? Or Devon, their glue, their confidant, their friend?

What's stronger, the Power or Devon?

His heart leaps into his throat as the darkness speaks.

" _...you... hurt... friend..._ " the shadowy being says slowly, moving in front of Noah. Lucas can see the hints of red fire dancing in those neon eyes. The slow voice changes, rising in pitch and turning hiss-like. Automatically, all of them take a step back. " _...I... hurt..._ "

Noah quickly steps in front of the creature before it finish what it's saying, and, despite his animosity, Lucas can't help but feel a flicker of admiration. Doing that takes guts.

"Hey now, hold up," Noah says, calmly, gently to the being. "Come on. Don't you remember them?"

The creature stares down at him silently. Its features shift subtly, and Lucas can see the head tilting ever so slightly to look down at its vaporous black body.

"What the hell is he doing?" Andy whispers behind him.

"I know it hurts, but come on, please," Noah continues. "I know you can do it. Remember them. Remember _yourself_."

A sudden violent shudder jolts through it. Lucas and the others jerk away, but Noah gives no indication of being startled at all. In fact, there's a fleeting smile on his lips as the creature straightens fully upright.

"Remember now?" Noah asks.

Slowly, the spectral being nods.

" _...yes... I remember..._ "

Noah smiles, more broadly this time, and stands aside.

"Good. Why don't you give them a little reminder, then, huh?"

"What do you mean, a _reminder_ — " Ava starts aggressively, but her voice trails off into nothing before she can finish.

Drifting forward, the glowing gaze sweeps around to look at them all. Lucas finds himself holding his breath, unable to look away nor flee. A clawed hand lifts, and despite himself, Lucas flinches away, but all it does is pat itself on the chest, once... twice...

_"...I..."_

_"...am..."_

_"...Devon."_

_"...Your friend."_

Lucas's heart stops.

* * *

**AVA**

Ava feels like she's been punched in the gut — which is not a great feeling, by the way.

"No way..." she whispers, almost to herself.

Really, she shouldn't be so surprised. Redfield had known his name; Jane had remembered her past friends. It stands to reason that Devon will too.

But hearing the shadowy specter proclaim it right in front of her? Now that's another matter altogether. Ava has long convinced herself that she would never have her friend back. That Devon was lost forever to the Power. The sudden tentative hope rising inside her is almost painful.

"...Devon?" Lily's voice is faint but filled with fragile hope. "It's really... really you?"

It turns. "... _yes_..."

Lily makes to move toward it, but Andy quickly blocks her path.

"Wait," he cautions. He swallows thickly, a deep pain in his eyes. "We... we don't know how much Devon remembers, or if i-it has any... malicious goals."

"But... it's Devon," Lily protests. "Devon would never hurt us."

"We never would have thought Jane would hurt us either," Dan replies softly, gently touching her arm. "Devon may not be safe to be around, especially if... if the memories aren't strong enough to stop any urges to attack."

"Devon remembers enough," Noah says, craning his head to look at the specter without a trace of fear in his eyes. "It's safe. Trust me."

"Oh yeah, cuz that worked out so well last time," Ava sneers.

Noah flinches, looking away.

"How... how does Devon remember?" Lucas asks. "I thought the, um, the Power erased memories?"

"No, it doesn't," Noah explains, staring somberly at the specter. "It just... buries them. Makes it hard to find and remember. It takes effort to... extricate a sense of self from the Power. Most of the time, when I'm not around, Devon doesn't remember a lot."

"So how is this safe, if Devon doesn't always remember?" Andy wonders.

"Yeah, how do we know it won't just suddenly fly into a murdering rampage?" Ava asks.

"Devon has no urge to hurt anyone," Noah replies. "I'd be first in line, anyway. But Devon isn't angry, not, uh, not like Jane was. It's safe."

Devon nods and echoes, "... _safe_..."

"I don't trust you," Ava says darkly to Noah, "so why the hell should I trust that you're telling the truth here? I've done my research; the Power, well... it's always destroyed people. And if this is like any past victims... it's destroyed Devon by now too."

"Ava..." Lily starts hesitantly. She glances at Noah, then says, "Devon never gave up on us. We shouldn't give up in return, not when we have a chance to have our friend back."

"...I'm with Lily," Andy says after a long pause. "It may be a long shot, but... it's worth it to save Devon, isn't it?"

Dan nods. "It is."

"Just give Devon a chance," Noah pleads with Ava. "...Please? I-I know Devon's a bit... different now, but — "

"No." Ava shakes her head, forcing the words out. "That's not Devon...not anymore."

Ava meets the specter's glowing eyes briefly. Something passes between them, and her heart judders painfully in her chest. She can see sorrow in Devon's gaze; but it isn't Devon, not really. Devon is gone, has been gone for three years.

It looks away, the light dimming sadly. " _...no friends... no play... all alone..._ "

The words are eerily familiar to the specter's predecessors — and yet, despite her suspicion, somehow it doesn't strike fear in Ava like it used to. It doesn't feel like it will have a sudden face-heel turn, not like Redfield and Jane did.

Lily doesn't seem to think so either... because she glides past Ava and Andy and Dan and walks straight up to what used to be Devon.

* * *

**LILY**

Lily slowly steps forward and gazes into glowing blue eyes. For years, these eyes had haunted her dreams and waking hours. Had tortured her with dark promises and painful memories.

Had taken away her friend.

And now... now it might be her friend.

"Lily!" Andy cries behind her.

"What are you doing?" exclaims Stacy.

"Lily..." Dan says worriedly.

"I'll be fine," Lily asserts with a calm that surprises her.

"Be careful!" Lucas hisses. "We don't know what Devon will do!"

Noah shakes his head. "Devon’s not going to hurt anyone, least of all any of you guys," he repeats. "If Devon were to hurt anyone... it’d be me."

Lily glances at the man that used to be her friend. There's an expression of deep, genuine remorse and guilt etched in the lines of his face. It softens her heart, and suddenly she isn't quite so mad anymore.

Then she takes in the shadows before her. Devon is silent, watching her expectantly to see what she will do. There's a softness in the muted gaze, and suddenly Lily doesn't see a dangerous monster in front of her.

She sees her friend.

Lily can feel tears running down her cheeks. "Devon..."

The specter cocks its head. " _...No... please... don't cry..._ "

It reaches a hand out like it's going to wipe the tears away, and despite herself, Lily flinches back, away from the claws with wispy shadows clinging to them.

It freezes, seeing the involuntary movement, and something passes through its neon eyes. A moment later, it retracts the hand. Devon glances at the people standing behind her, and a change comes over it. The light fades sorrowfully; its head turns and looks away, shoulders slumping.

"... _sorry_..." Devon murmurs quietly, drifting backward, deeper into the trees. " _Didn't mean to... I... I understand... I'll go... now... leave you... alone..._ "

Shame washes over her. "No, wait," Lily croaks, brushing away her tears. Devon pauses, head drooped somberly. It won't meet her eyes. Guilt twists inside her chest.

Lily reaches out a hand, ignoring the sharp intakes of breath from her friends, and tries to hold Devon's. At first, her fingers pass right through the wispy shadows — but then they catch and hold.

Devon lifts its head and stares at her, and she can see a glimmer of that light returning. " _...but... I'm... a monster... you're... you're not... scared...?_ "

Lily shakes her head. "No. I'm not." A glance sideways tells her that her friends are staring at her, astounded. Fear and wariness battle hope in their eyes. And Noah... he... he's crying. Not much, but a few tears slide down his face, and there's a smile on his face. He looks grateful, so grateful, and that's how Lily knows that this is the right thing to do.

Her grip tightens around Devon's hand, and it curls its fingers around hers. "You're not a monster, Devon. You're my friend."

Maybe she imagines it, but Lily swears she sees a faint spot of blue trickling down Devon's cheek.

* * *

**DEVON**

Three years ago, it is dark.

It is cold.

It is lonely.

If it had gone on, Devon isn't sure what would've happened.

Sometimes, Devon will get flashes of the past, memories of another life. Of faces, of names.

A handsome man in a jacket, leaning over the counter. A long-haired guy with glasses, grinning as he elbows a friend. A young red-haired girl beaming, running through the trees.

Goblets of flame. Creatures of moss and vine. People of darkness.

A bleeding cavern. A gleaming knife. A stabbing pain.

Darkness, spreading over a bloody wound. Light, concealing an old friend. People, staggering from broken ruins.

Andy. Lucas. Lily. Ava. Dan. Stacy.

They come on at random, taunting it with a life it remembers but doesn't. Of feelings it holds but doesn't. Of faces it knows but doesn't.

Until one of those faces returns, it doesn't know what any of it means.

" _Do you remember me?_ "

Yes. No. I don't know.

" _It's me. It's Noah._ "

Noah... another name it knows, somehow.

" _I... I don't know if you're in there. Can you hear me Devon? Are you still there?_ "

Devon... it knows that name too. It feels close, intimate.

" _Devon... do you remember?_ "

Yes and no.

" _I... I'm sorry, Devon. I'm so sorry, so so sorry... I n-never meant... never meant for this to happen, I..._ "

Sadness. It doesn't want to see him cry.

_"...you're... sad..."_

_"De-Devon?"_

_"...why... who..."_

It reaches out.

The familiar face stares at it, jaw hanging open, wordless. Why does it know him? Where has he come from?

The same face flashes, reclining in a chair outside a house.

It concentrates on the sudden memory. It tries to catch that moment in time, tries to connect the dots. It feels like wading through a thick, viscous swamp; the effort almost makes it dizzy, filling its head with a pounding tempo. It is about to give up, when —

" _So are you having fun?"_

_"Surprisingly... yeah. Kind of. Things could be better, but it beats being at home I guess."_

_"Come on, the night is still young. And I know just the way to up your spirits._

_"Yeah, what's that?"_

_"Do you wanna walk around a bit?"_

_A grin. "Please."_

And suddenly, it can match a name to the face.

"... _Noah_."

His eyes brighten.

" _Devon!"_

_"...you came... back..."_

_"Yeah. I'm so sorry for taking so long, Devon."_

A pause.

"... _what... happened... to me...?"_

_"What happened...? Don't you... Devon, how... how much do you remember? "_

_"...remember...?"_

Another pause.

"... _faces... names... pain..."_

Remorse flashes.

" _What... what sort of names?"_

It tells him.

" _I... Is that it? Do you remember anything else?"_

_"...no..."_

_"Nothing? Nothing at all?"_

_"...Want to... remember... more... but... I can't..."_

He stares, contemplative. Then:

_"I'll help you."_

_"...help... me...?"_

_"Yeah. I'll help you remember, Devon. It's the least I can do, after... everything."_

_"...Remember... everything..."_

Does it want to remember? Does it want to know about the life just tantalizingly out of reach? Does it want to know about what it has lost?

...Yes. It does.

"... _okay_."

And with Noah helping, it does remember. It remembers days of frolicking in a backyard, sleepovers and hiding lizards in a friend's shoes, catching frogs and playing with friends.

It remembers dark times, times of fear, times of pain, times of despair. It remembers the circle, the defiance, the pain.

It remembers long days of hiding in the cavern, long nights of roaming the woods without aim or purpose.

It remembers being a monster.

It may have done nothing for three years, but it has still been a monster.

"You're not a monster, Devon."

But now friends stand before it. Now it has a chance to be something more.

"You're my friend."

Three years ago, Devon had lost itself.

Now, Devon had found itself again.


End file.
